


Let's have a Baby

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Story Requests [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Capes, F/F, Genderswap, Humor, No I did not try to feminize Dick's name, Originally posted March 2017, Pregnancy, Story Requests, Surrogacy, Surrogate arrangement, Tumblr Prompt, but not really, fem!Dick, fem!jason - Freeform, sort of BruDick?, they're girlfriends and everything is fun, this is just pure silliness, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: When Dick had told her she was thinking of being a surrogate mom for Bruce Wayne’s baby, Jay had thought she was joking.





	Let's have a Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Jaydick generbender with prompts 44 + 27 (“I’m pregnant” and “If you die, I’ll kill you”)

Jay sighed when she came out and found Dick’s cereal mess all over the counter again as usual. Somehow, it didn’t matter how many times she reminded her girlfriend, the other girl still never seemed to clean up for herself. Jay had tried leaving her to deal with her own messes, but unfortunately Dick really didn’t mind living in a mess so it was only really Jay who suffered. Not that Dick was willfully inconsiderate, she just genuinely didn’t notice.

Instead, they came up with a system where every time Jay had to clean up, Dick owed her a favor of Jay’s choosing. Little things earned coffee made for her in the mornings. A little bigger and Dick would have to buy her dinner. If they were really big messes (like the time Dick got super drunk and trashed the apartment with a friend) Dick owed her new books or gift cards.

‘You better bring me back a coffee.’ Jay texted her grumpily.

‘You’d make me suffer and get you coffee when I can’t have any? (҂ `з´ )You’re so cruel to me. I’m pregnant!’ Dick texted back immediately.

‘And pregnant people can still clean up their shit. You owe me coffee.’ Jay texted unsympathetically. Then, ‘Why the fuck are you still eating cereal anyway? That shit's not good for your baby.’

‘I love cereal and my daughter will too! ＼＼٩(๑`^´๑)۶／／’

‘Uh-huh. And what does Bruce think of that?’ asked Jay asked snorting as she set her phone down to wash Dick’s dishes. Her phone lit up again with a new incoming message.

‘He tries to feed me vegetables. The heathen.’

Jay shook her head and decided not to respond. She and Dick had been friends since they were teens and moved in together to cut down the cost of living a while ago. They had only been together as a couple though for about 4 months. Jay had had a crush on Dick for ages, but she’d always assumed Dick wasn’t interested in her.

In a funny way, she had Bruce Wayne to thank for that.

When Dick had told her she was thinking of being a surrogate mom for Bruce Wayne’s baby, Jay had thought she was joking. It wasn’t until she’d started having the meetings and filling out paperwork that Jay had realized she was serious. Dick had laughed when Jay called her crazy. Dick told her she’d really wanted to be pregnant but knew she couldn’t afford to support a child for a good long while nor did she think she was mentally ready to be a full time parent. Bruce was loaded though and had set both of them up generously. Jay had been seriously wary of the guy for a while, but he seemed to genuinely care about Dick’s happiness and health so there was that in his favor.

His butler was amazing though. It was worth cultivating a relationship with the rich family if only so Jay could steal their recipes. Alfred came by at least once a week with some healthy meal that always managed to taste divine even to Dick’s incredibly picky tastes.

Dick had been almost 2 months pregnant when she’d crawled into Jay’s bed one night and asked her to make love to her. Jay couldn’t believe she wasn’t dreaming the whole time, wasn’t even fully convinced when she woke up with Dick curled up warm and bare around her. A few weeks later they decided to officially become a couple.

Jay sometimes worried that what they had wouldn’t last past the end of the pregnancy, that Dick had fallen for her because of Jay’s convenient proximity and that once she was back out club hopping she’d lose interest again. But mostly…

“I have returned!” Dick announced kicking the door shut behind her making Jay jump. Dick dropped her bags and keys all over the table and kicked off her shoes in walkway. Jay tried not to twitch to much at that.

“Were you texting me while driving?” Jay glared at her instead.

“Only at stop lights!” Dick promised, “And I brought you coffee your, here.”

“That’s still dangerous.” Jay scolded.

“I’m careful!” Dick protested rolling her eyes.

“No texting and driving. If you die, I’ll kill you.” Jay said flatly.

“Bossy,” Dick teased. Jay enjoyed the fact that she was allowed to now openly ogle as Dick proceeded to kick off her jeans peal off her T-shirt. Dick had always been shameless when it came to her body, something that used to give Jay’s poor confused teenage hormones no end of grief. At 23 weeks pregnant though, Dick complained often about her skin being sensitive or itchy and none of her clothes felt good on her skin. They’d talked and agreed that Dick didn’t have to wear a bunch of layers around the house provided that no one was coming over. Dick didn’t mind hanging out in her underwear with her friends, but Jay got really bad second hand embarrassment from it.

Dick looked a lot like her mother the older she got. Lithe, compact, and wickedly flexible with straight dark hair falling to her waist and a snarky grin for anyone who stumbled over her truly ironic name. She wasn’t especially curvy, but Jay had always thought that no girl was sexier than Dick Grayson. In comparison, Jay used to be a little self conscious. She was hardly traditionally feminine and people weren’t shy about telling her so. Mostly, Jay didn’t care what people thought. She was 6’’ tall with short cropped curly hair and was “built like a tank” as Roy fondly coined it with broad muscular shoulders and fairly large curves. Jay was the first to admit she liked looming over guys intimidated and make them flail about whether they wanted to piss themselves of cream themselves. But every now and then she’d wonder if maybe Dick would like her better if she was a little… softer.

“How was your check-up?” asked Jay asked pulling Dick into her lap.

“Ugh, I hate doctors,” Dick complained, “It’s always fun to hear the heartbeat though. I’ve got a bunch of leaflets about what to expect in the next few weeks and whatnot. Leslie think’s my iron is getting kinda low so she wants me to eat more beans and dark leafy nastiness.”

“I’m sure Alfred can find some things that you like.” Jay said rubbing circles into Dick’s swollen belly.

“Probably.” Dick said, though she still wrinkled her nose.

“Hmm, how was Bruce today?” Jay asked.

“Good, I’ve got our next check on the counter. He wants us to come have dinner at the Manor next Wednesday.” shrugged Dick, “Will you come?”

“‘Course, Dickie.” Jay pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her cheek.

“Will you look through the new stuff and help me prep for the next couple weeks?” asked Dick moving to straddle her better.

“‘Course, Dickie.” Jay didn’t hesitate.

“Will you make love to me again tonight?” Dick asked with a smile playing with the hem of Jay’s shirt. Jay helped pull it over her head.

“‘Course, Dickie.” Jay smiled back and kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Jay is a little insecure no matter what body he's in. I would have probably written this prompt differently if I'd gotten it now, but it's still a fun little short.
> 
> -
> 
> Cleaning out my story posts from Tumblr.
> 
> If you've ever wanted to send a story request, feel free! Besides AO3, I'm on [Tumblr](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting),[DA](https://www.deviantart.com/wellthatjusthappened), and Discord. Same username. 
> 
> If you want a continuation of a story, you can always send another prompt. FQAs listed on my [writing](https://wellthatjusthappend.tumblr.com/mywriting) page.


End file.
